Deception
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: "How do you plead?", they asked. "Guilty", he answered. This story is Ren/Bya. YAOI. Read warnings inside. Rated to be safe. Strong topics discussed.


I do not own Bleach and I do not make any money off this fanfiction.

Hello. I hope everything is pleasant. I just have a few things to say before this fiction begins.

1.) This story is a ONE-SHOT. If people want an epilogue or something I will write up a sequel to this story, but I will not continue it on like a normal story.  
2.) This is YAOI (boyxboy love)! You have been warned. I do NOT care if you think it is wrong. Honestly, if you do then you should not be reading a fic that clearly states YAOI (boyxboy love) in the description.  
3.) It is Renji/Byakuya. Yes, for all those that don't know Renji tops and Byakuya bottoms. Seme and Uke respectively.  
4.) There is MPREG in this one shot. You have been warned. I do NOT care if it isn't possible. This is a fanfiction.

5.) Mentions of strong topics including DEATH, CHILDBIRTH, and FORCED RELATIONS (sex). Yet another warning! Listen to them!

Last, but not least, if none of the above has scared you from the fic please proceed forward and review if you wish.

* * *

*****The Trial*****

They were going to kill him without even listening to his side of the story, but did it truly matter. He was going to plead guilty to a crime he didn't commit, to a crime he couldn't have committed because his heart wouldn't have allowed such a thing. He looked over to his once good friends. They did not stand up for him and in fact two of them were making sure he was executed as soon as possible. They had changed and allowed themselves to be corrupted by power. A lot of them did. Those who would not stand for such a thing were going to be killed, banished, or imprisoned. There were no rules, no laws to protect them anymore. It became a simple matter of kill or be killed within Seireitei and it was kept a secret to most, but not to all.

He stared ahead as the persecution gave their arguments. As they presented evidence, that Renji knew had been planted. Evidence that he himself had planted at the scene of the crime. He didn't care. Most of the evidence was worth nothing if he didn't succeed. He only had a short time left and he knew the verdict would be death. Why did they insist on dragging this trial out? The moment they asked for his plea, he would say guilty of all charges. Did he want to? No, but it was necessary for survival. The great thing about him was that he was determined and loyal, he would follow this through because every cloud had a silver lining. He could act accordingly for this was not about his own selfishness, but about protection. He would do anything to protect the one he loved.

*****Two weeks ago*****

Renji had gone to the Kuchiki manor as usual to see his beloved Byakuya. He walked in and the servants paid him no mind after seeing him there pretty much everyday for the last one and a half years. His relationship with the sixth division taicho had on the other hand been going on for ten years. They had kept it a secret to protect one another for a long time. It was their routine and they didn't mind it all. This wasn't about Renji gaining status and it wasn't about Byakuya showing the man his appreciation for years of service. There was no battle in which they had been helping each other recover from in these years. It was just pure love for one another. They had only decided to make it known they were in a relationship to those who resided in the Kuchiki manor and close friends one and a half years ago. However they still held their secrets and today was the day.

Byakuya sat looking out at the garden from his bedroom one last time. Today was the day. The day they would begin to go towards freedom. He wished there was some other way, but there was not. They had run out of time and the corruption of power in soul society only served to show that to them. There were very very few they could trust and unfortunately they had also lost some powerful allies. His own adopted sister had been corrupted by his own clan. They changed her from who she was to the person she is now. She would get married soon to substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. Together they would take over and do what the clan wanted. To think that he would have never have heard about their plans had it not been for Renji who snuck in to see him one night a little over a year and a half ago.

******A Little over a Year and a Half Ago******

Sneaking in was not one of his favorite past times, but for now it was the only way he could see his husband privately at night. That was a truth still hidden from everyone just like the fact they had been together for about eight years at this point. A small smile appeared on his face as he remembered the first few sweet yet challenging years of their relationship. It had been so new and they had both wanted to tell everyone, but a night time warning from Zabimaru and Senbonzakura towards the beginning stopped that. Their zanpakutos had told them that they had more enemies than they realized and should keep quiet. After a discussion both decided to trust their zanpakutos and kept it a secret.

Still, one moment five years ago Renji asked Byakuya to marry him and Byakuya happily accepted. They went on vacation to the real world and secretly got married with the two people their zanpakuto deemed as safe as witnesses four and a half years ago. While there were some ups and downs they were happily married and planned to stay with one another for as long as they could. After all they were both shinigami and even though they wouldn't like it, they could not disobey orders as it would look suspicious. So it was on this night that he was going to see his husband. He had his reiatsu masked, something Byakuya helped him perfect before they married as to not get caught, making his way to Byakuya's bedroom.

Descending down one of the long hallways, he stopped when he heard voices melding into the shadows as to not alert others to his presence. It seemed to be an argument of some kind and he had only wanted to know what was going on because it could potentially cause his lover large amounts of stress and he would want to help him figure it out. However he was not expecting to hear, what he did.

"It is almost time. He has not produced an heir and he shames this clan.", a male voice rose over the rest.

"Very true. He is no longer fit to lead us.", another claimed aloud.

"We can have so much more power and we even have the captain commander on our side. No one will be able to stop us.", was the sound of an older female.

"Rukia. You are the key. You have been helping us plot against Byakuya for some time. We need the power to be able to complete this.", one of the council member's voice rose slowly.

"I already have figured it out. In a short time I will marry substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo. His power levels are off the charts. I have told him everything and he agrees. Says its time to kick Byakuya off his high horse.", Rukia said. "We will just have to get rid of Byakuya make it look like an accident or something.

"We will make an unsuspecting servant use a brand new poison in his food and then pretend we are having a hard time getting him proper medical care.", someone said.

"Perfect. Though there is one problem. Abarai Renji. He is very loyal and most likely wont just let it go that his oh so precious captain couldn't be helped. He will try to investigate.", another elder stated.

"Renji will not be a problem as long as the two don't become exceedingly close. Worst case scenario we kill them both off. The captain commander has assured us that he will not look into it, so we are safe.", Rukia said.

"Fantastic. Rukia Kuchiki soon enough you will be in control of this noble family.", another person spoke up.

There were more sounds of people talking, but Renji wasn't even listening anymore. He had barely managed to keep his reiatsu under control as he quickly and silently made his way to Byakuya's bedroom. His lover looked up with a smile reserved only for him until he seen the look on Renji's face. He immediately asked what was wrong and Renji recounted everything he heard from the clan members and Rukia. Shock and hurt were the expressions that came across Byakuya's face as he couldn't believe they, even Rukia, would plot against him like that. He did not once think Renji was lying as Renji had never and would never lie to him. Renji was just as shaken up as he was, but he forced himself to calm as he held and comforted his husband.

"I won't let them hurt you Byakuya. I love you way to much. I'd die first.", Renji said to him softly.

Byakuya clung to Renji. "If the captain commander knows about this, then we have to leave. However if we do not do this right. They will find us and we will be killed claimed to be traitors to the Gotei 13.", Byakuya said sadly. "Renji, I think it is time to let other's know of our relationship. It will play a key factor in our survival."

"Are you sure Byakuya?", Renji asked looking into those beautiful steel gray eyes.

"Renji, do you trust me?", Byakuya asked him searching for something anything to tell him he wouldn't face this alone. He knew he wouldn't but it was still nice to hear it.

"Yes. I will stand by you to the ends of time Byakuya.", Renji said placing a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"Good. Because soon there will be things I will ask of you, that I need you to follow no matter what. I trust you with everything I am Renji. Please don't make me think we are a mistake.", he said to him.

"I would never to anything like that. I shall follow whatever you say Byakuya."

******Back to the Two Week Point******

Byakuya looked up as Renji came into the room. His body had a beautiful healthy glow to it as he smiled softly at his husband and father of his child. They had gone into the living world to Urahara one of the only people they could trust and found out about Byakuya's pregnancy a month ago. It was then a slight panic set in because he knew the clan would more than happily kill his child for their own selfish agenda. He had been more on guard then, but never the less he was happy. He would be having a baby with the one he loved most in this world.

"How are you feeling?", Renji asked softly. He couldn't wait to be a father, but first he had to protect them.

"Pretty well considering I am going to die today...", Byakuya said very softly with a light smile.

Renji closed his eyes. "Yeah I guess you could say I am doing alright for a guy who is going to murder his husband today.", he said just as softly. They hated this plan, but it was the only choice. It was way too dangerous to stay here anymore. Taking a deep breath Renji moved closer to him. "Well are you ready?", he asked.

"As ready as I will ever be.", Byakuya said and their lips met in a soul shattering kiss.

******Back to the Trial******

Renji sat there closing his eyes as they began to show pictures of the crime scene. His beloved Byakuya covered in blood and a combination of their seed laying on the futon dead. The prosecution began to talk about how he, Renji, had come over and had a fight with the captain which lead to the captain being defiled and killed by his lieutenant. When asked about whether or not the captain had access to Senbonzakura which was placed by his bedside, a broken sword was placed in front of them causing a collective gasp through those watching the trial. It was then said that the captain didn't think anything of Renji touching his sword since the two were in a romantic relationship.

Renji could feel the effects starting to become more pronounced and he only had a little longer to go as he made himself listen to this circus of a trial. He didn't even flinch when Rukia added that he was always a loose cannon and how she was so upset about the death of her beloved Nii-sama before bursting into what seemed to be tears. They comforted her and asked if she wanted to leave, but she claimed to want to stay and see that her brother's killer got what he deserved. Renji sat there more patient than he had ever been in his life as he awaited the end of the trial.

******Two Weeks ago******

Renji looked around the room. It made him sick to see Byakuya like he saw him now. His beautiful black hair and perfect skin covered in crimson blood. Luckily only some of it was actually his and the rest a compound made by one of their only allies in all of this. If tested the blood would appear to be Byakuya's and no one not even Mayuri would be able to tell the difference. The room looked like a major fight had happened with a broken Senbonzakura laying on the ground. Renji took a look at Byakuya. He didn't want to leave him here, but he knew he had to. Taking a deep breath he made his way back out the Kuchiki manor covered in the blood of his lover. Stopping long enough to let a few servants and guards see him before flash stepping away.

A servant came in and screamed at the sight of Byakuya's body running to alert the proper authorities. Within in less than a few hours the 2nd division was out looking for Renji after gathering the evidence needed from the scene. Rukia seemed to be devastated and naturally Ichigo was there comforting her as she started funeral preparations. She even followed the clan rules having a proper viewing that lasts about three days before the burial. Many of the shinigami in Seireitei were in shock all offering their condolences to Rukia.

Renji kept running as it was part of the plan to make him look even more guilty. Stopping only at a predetermined point and speaking briefly with one of his and Byakuya's allies, he then made his way to his capture point. After about an hour of waiting at the point, though seemingly tired and unable to move, he was arrested by Soifon and brought back to Seireitei. Rukia in her 'distressed' state had asked for a quick execution, however the captain commander had said Renji would be going to trial. It was not a trial given to be anymore than to use Renji as an example and Renji knew it. He could see the corruption even more so now and his only hope was that Byakuya would be ok.

******Four days after Byakuya's death******

A figure easily moved past the guards of the Kuchiki manor and the ones asleep and guarding the room Byakuya's viewing was held in. It switched the bodies taking Byakuya's real body and replacing it with a life like version of Byakuya. The skin was the same and as Rukia had requested no autopsies on her brother, no one would know the difference. The figure then made its way out of the Kuchiki manor with Byakuya without being detected. This was dangerous, but both Renji and Byakuya didn't deserve to be caught up in it all. The figure finally made it to the safety point where their partner was waiting with food and more for the pregnant Byakuya. They used a small harmless concoction to wake Byakuya. The black haired ex-shinigami captain opened his eyes sitting up quickly, but laying down still a little woozy.

"What? Where am I?", he asked softly shielding his eyes.

"You are at the shop in a special hidden room for the moment Byakuya.", Urahara said checking Byakuya's vitals and the baby as well.

"Renji...Where is Renji?", he asked slowly finally adjusting to the light after being 'dead' for four days.

Yoruichi and Kisuke looked at one another before Yoruichi answered. "Well Bya-bo he is on trial for your murder. Normally this wouldn't take as long, but they seem to be wanting to make an example out of Renji. Don't worry though. The drug Kisuke made for him will fully take effect in about a week and a half by now. So he will be fine."

Byakuya frowned lightly as he was helped to a sitting position. "I hope so. I don't want to think about losing him.", Byakuya said and taking the offered food from Yoruichi's hands as both her and Kisuke shared another look.

"Unfortunately, you can't stay here and wait for him. This is unfortunately Ichigo's territory and it wouldn't take much to find you here for him. I have arranged for the two of you to stay in another place and it will take about a week to get there. I will be accompanying you there to monitor the pregnancy while Yoruichi hangs around waiting for Renji's 'end' and then they will meet us there.", Kisuke explained to Byakuya.

Byakuya's reaction was expected as the black haired shinigami glared at Kisuke. "I am not going to leave Renji here.", he said to him with a slight bit of anger laced into his voice.

"You have to. Think about Renji and your child, Byakuya. If you stay here and Ichigo catches you especially in this condition, you will most likely lose not only your life, but Renji will lose his as well.", Kisuke told him in a stern voice. "So the question is yours to answer Byakuya. Do you want to live happily with Renji or do you want the both of you to die?"

Byakuya glared at him, but he knew the man was right. "Ok. When do we leave?", he asked eating some more of the food.

"Soon. When you are finished eating, I will set this special shinigami killing bomb, that I have been working on, off. It will destroy my shop and there will be evidence of both Yoruichi and I having died in the fire. Tessai and the kids have already left and are staying in a completely different place. I have not told them anything about you or Renji or anything about the power corruption. They only know that I simply do not trust many people anymore and that is the reason for the relocation. I could not keep them with me unfortunately because they would easily draw attention on this journey.", Kisuke told him giving him more food to eat.

Byakuya nodded and Yoruichi changed back into her cat form.

"I am going to go now. I will keep you two updated.", she said in a now male sounding voice leaving.

Byakuya closed his eyes finishing up as much food as he could for both himself and the baby. "Alright I am ready.", he said to Kisuke.

The other shinigami nodded and then helped Byakuya stand taking him to the underground training place he used with two devices in his hands and his zanpakuto at his side. He pushed the button on the first device and a large explosion was heard upstairs. Everything was destroyed in a blazing white fire that the whole of Karakura town saw. Urahara knew the shinigami would be there in minutes and pressed the button on the other device opening a garganta.

Byakuya looked at him in disbelief. "Hueco Mundo. We are going somewhere from Hueco Mundo.", he asked as Urahara pushed him inside as well as himself before closing it behind them.

"Well its safer than Soul Society at the moment. Now move.", he told Byakuya as the two ran finally making it to the white sands of Hueco Mundo. They stopped taking a deep breath for a few moments not wanting to draw the attention of a hollow and Urahara pressed the button on the device again opening another garganta. They went through it as quickly as possible leaving through the opening in some place far from Karakura Town. Urahara directed Byakuya to a safe house where the two stayed for the night to rest before moving further along on their journey. Byakuya had closed his eyes dreaming of only one thing...Renji.

******Back at the Trial******

Renji paid mild attention to what was going on now. The prosecution giving a final statement to all that he deserved to be put to death for his actions and such. His defense only came up with feeble reasons as to why the shinigami should be made to live and suffer for what he had done. Some defense. Finally the judge had him stand up as he re-read the charges to him.

"Renji Abarai, you are charged with the rape and murder of your captain Byakuya Kuchiki. How do you plead?", the judge asked him. Every eye in the room turned to him at this particular moment wondering what he would do or say.

"Guilty.", Renji said without a hint of remorse in his voice. He had to do this to protect them and that is what he was going to do.

"Very well. Renji Abarai, you are hereby sentenced to death for your crimes. You will be escorted to your execution now.", the judge said and guards surrounded Renji and began leading him out the court room with many following.

Renji would have laughed if it was not for appearances. They gave him this long trial only to have it already set up for his execution? He knew the trial was just a show and yet he wondered how no one else seemed to care about the obvious corruption. Were they all already corrupted by the power driving its way into their souls? It didn't matter as he kept his head up high and felt the effects of Urahara's concoction take full effect. Suddenly, he fell over coughing up what look to be blood and if tested it was his. His body shaking as if someone poisoned him, but no one would know who. He fell limp, eyes wide and in a pool of his own blood.

The surrounding shinigami looked at their captain asking her for directions on what to do with the now dead murderer. A few people yelled to dump him off in the wasteland like area not far outside the Rukongai and just leave his body there for a hollow to eat. More people joined in yelling this suggestion and the captain commander gave his approval of the suggestion. They took his body far out and just dropped it there leaving. Rukia had followed with Ichigo and once others had left went over and kicked Renji's dead body.

"Stupid Renji. If only you hadn't started dating Byakuya. Then we could have shared in some of the power together, but oh well. I got rid of two birds with one stone. Though I have to thank you for getting that idiot Byakuya out the way. Saved me the trouble of doing it myself.", she said letting off some spiritual energy to attract a hollow and then flash stepped away with Ichigo.

Yoruichi waited until no one else was around, but before the hollow showed up and grabbed Renji's body taking him away. He was heavier than Byakuya, but she could manage. She went deeper into the wasteland area using the device Kisuke gave her and opening a gate to a random location away from Soul Society and Karakura Town that the former shop keep had set up. She quickly got Renji to the safe house using what was there to wake him up from his 'death'. Renji woke groggily looking around to see where he was. Upon seeing Yoruichi, he visibly relaxed.

"I do not want to do that again.", he said groaning before looking at her. "How is he?", he asked her.

"Byakuya is fine and the baby is healthy. There was a note here explaining it all when we got here. We have about a week before we meet up with them at the location Kisuke picked out for all of us.", she said to him.

"Lets go. I want to go see him now.", Renji said sitting up quickly only to regret it.

"No first you need rest. You just, for lack of better words, woke up from the dead Renji. You will need your strength to move. Now rest.", she said and left to go get things ready for their trip.

Renji sighed laying back down. He couldn't wait to see the beautiful face of his husband once again.

******A week later******

Byakuya was sitting outside relaxing in the cool breeze. His pregnancy was going well and he lived in a nice house with a large yard not far from the city. Kisuke had been checking up on him daily to make sure the stress of the trip didn't harm the child and Byakuya had settled into life like this. He was still waiting for Renji to come to him. He knew the red-head was safe, he just knew it. Byakuya would not allow himself to think anything to the contrary. He closed his eyes relaxing into the porch swing a little more.

A smell wafted past his nose and he smiled. He knew that smell more than he knew his own. Opening his eyes he looked into the beautiful brown ones of Renji.

"Hey beautiful.", Renji said softly.

"Renji...", Byakuya said sitting up slowly.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss full of the love they shared and the happiness of being together again. They broke apart talking about everything that happened while they were separated. Renji told of the long journey and almost being caught once, but escaping before anyone could tell who he was and more. Byakuya told of living in the house with Kisuke without Renji and his dislike for the stretchy gigai he had to wear when they went out to get groceries and things. Renji had laughed lightly at that and kissed Byakuya again.

A few moments later the two entered the house to see Yoruichi and Kisuke smiling at them. Renji looked confused and Byakuya just asked them why they were smiling.

Yoruichi them pulled out Zabimaru and Senbonzakura. "I thought it would be the perfect time to give you two your zanpakutos back. You must have felt a bit strange without them all this time.", she said softly to them.

Kisuke smiled as well. "I have built a training facility underground so after Byakuya delivers and heals, if you two wish to spar sometime you will be able to."

Byakuya nodded and Renji grinned, both happy to keep some form of their old lives with them.

******Seven and a half months later******

Byakuya was in the furnished basement with Renji, Yoruichi, and Kisuke screaming on the bed that Kisuke had fashioned for him to give birth on. Whoever the hell thought childbirth was a great thing was sadly mistaken! Every contraction he had only made him want to kill Renji that much more for putting him through such a horrible thing. He was sweaty and bleeding slightly as this mass of reiatsu pushed its way through the pores on his stomach. The reiatsu baby growing inside of him was slowly pushing through his stomach and collecting in a ball on top of it.

Renji was wiping off his forehead telling him that he was doing a wonderful job and to keep it up. Yoruichi was wiping away the blood also pouring out some of his pores on his stomach and Kisuke was watching his vitals and documenting the event. Byakuya was still trying to force push the baby's reiatsu through his damn pores and be over with this. He swore women had it easier both human and shinigami. With one final force push of the child's reiatsu, the ball of reiatsu on top of him shimmered and then settled forming a beautiful shinigami girl that laid a bit bloodily on Byakuya's belly. Byakuya was panting with a slight smile and Renji was beaming.

"She is so adorable.", Renji said kissing Byakuya's forehead. "You did a great job hun.", he said giving Byakuya a quick kiss on the lips while Yoruichi cleaned up the baby and wrapped it up in a blanket, before quickly cleaning Byakuya off. Both her and Kisuke cleaned up the area and then went to make food for everyone while the new family got better acquainted. The little girl had a mess of curly red hair, steel gray eyes and looked to be the perfect mix of both Byakuya and Renji. The new parents looked at their lovely daughter both smiling at each other and her touching her hair softly.

"So what are we going to name her?", Byakuya said softly and somewhat tiredly to his husband.

"How about Hikari Abarai?", Renji asked him looking into his eyes.

"What does the first name mean?", Byakuya asked him.

"No idea. I just thought it sounded pretty.", Renji said shrugging.

Byakuya would have shaken his head if he weren't so tired. "Alright then. Hikari, it is.", he said much to Renji's surprise.

Renji smiled. "I love you Byakuya."

"I love you too Renji.", was the reply he got from the man who owned his heart. "However now I want to eat and get some rest. Childbirth is taxing on one's body."

Renji laughed and kissed Byakuya sweetly before carrying both his husband and child upstairs to get some food.

* * *

Well that is the end of the fic. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you wish. Thanks.


End file.
